The (very unlikely) Guardian of the Cards
by Allicat
Summary: When Dib goes snooping in his dad's basement, he finds something strange...


Just a little Invader Zim/Card Captor Sakura mix, but with a twist. As always, read and review!  
  
Legal Stuff: Neither Invader Zim not Card Captor Sakura belong to me. CCS is the property of Clamp, and IZ is the brainchild of Jhonen Vasquez.  
  
A (not-very-likely) Guardian of the Cards  
  
  
  
1: Dib's Discovery  
  
It all started when Dib was reading the latest issue of Crop circles Monthly. He flipped a page, and suddenly heard a strange noise coming from downstairs. He decided to check it out...  
  
He walked down the stairs, and into his dad's lab. He tried to find whatever had made the noise by walking around the basement, looking at various books, until one in particular caught his eye. The cover had a strange creature on it, and a small lock. Dib decided to use his lock picks to open it up and see what was inside. "Probably some top secret stuff, like the when I found Dad's diary," Dib thought.  
  
In the living room, Gaz was sitting on the couch playing Insert Columns for Gamesphere when Dib came in, rattling on about all the things he thought would be in the book. Gaz would have rolled her eyes, but she was in the middle of the final stage, so she just muttered 'Shut up' in his general direction.  
  
Dib sat down on the couch and pulled out his lock picks, but before he had a chance to pick one, the locked glowed blue for a second and then unlatched itself. "All right! This is definitely something paranormal!" Dib crowed.  
  
"Be quiet!" Gaz growled, barely maneuvering her column to the right position.  
  
Ignoring Gaz, Dib opened the book, and found some cards inside. "Huh? What gives? These are just a bunch of cards," he lifted a couple out of the book. "Unless..." Dib jumped up in excitement, "these cards are a link to a supernatural world!"  
  
Gaz groaned as the words Game Over filled the screen. Dib's jump had knocked the controller out of her hands. "You!" Gaz grabbed the cards Dib had in his hands. "What kind of stupid things are these anyway? Windy? What's that s-" Gaz was cut short by a sudden gust of wind that knocked both her and Dib down.  
  
Dib watched as the cards flew out of the book. "No! My link to another world!" he shouted, and tried to grab as many as he could. But he only ended up with three. "Aw, man! I'll never be able to get to another world with only 3..."  
  
"Who cares!" Gaz said as she got up. "You ruined my game score and for what? Some stupid cards tha-" Once again, she was cut off, this time by a strange glow coming from the cover of the book. Something was coming out of the book!  
  
2: Gaz's Guardian?  
  
In the midst of the light flowing from the book, a small creature materialized. It looked like a little toy robot with wings sprouting out of its back. When it was fully emerged, its eyes suddenly lit up. "HIII!"  
  
Dib could only stand in shock, but Gaz was just annoyed. "A toy robot? What is this, some kind of joke?"  
  
"I'm GIRRYBIRRY!" the little robot said, flying up to her. "I play with the cow cards!"  
  
"Cow cards?" Gaz was more than a little skeptical.  
  
"Yup!" GIRRYBIRRY replied "I got 'em from a maaagic squirrel."  
  
"That...that's....I gotta get my camera!" Dib cried, having finally found the ability to speak again. He flew up the stairs and tore into his room.  
  
While GIRRYBIRRY continued his tale of the cards, Gaz picked up the now empty box and saw the words "Manufactured by Clow Cards, Inc." on the back.  
  
"Clow cards?" she thought, incredulously, picking up the one remaining card.  
  
"I sure luuuv my cow cards!" GIRRYBIRRY suddenly cried, giving the book a big hug. "I think I'll play with 'em right now!" He threw open the cover of the book and shook it up and down, waiting for the cards to fall out.  
  
Dib ran down the stairs, his video camera in tow, and caught the following events on tape.  
  
GIRRYBIRRY finally noticed that no cards were coming out of the book. "Wha? Cow cards, where'd you go?"  
  
Gaz was unsympathetic. "They were all blown away. So why don't you go after them and leave me alone."  
  
"Nooooo! My piggy card! My piggy card!!!" GIRRYBIRRY was understandably upset.  
  
Dib put his camera down. "They didn't all blow away," he pulled out of his pocket the cards he had grabbed before. "I've still got three." He studied them more closely. "Windy, Rain, Create..."  
  
Meanwhile, Gaz had pulled out her GameSlave and was busying tilting and pressing buttons, trying to maneuver a small, round character into the proper hole.  
  
"GIR! GIR!" a voice came from a book. Dib picked it up and found a small speaker inside. "GIR! Put the cards back now!" it was a different voice this time.  
  
GIRRYBIRRY continued to lament his lost cards until Gaz gave him a kick to shut him up. He landed next to the book with a thump.  
  
"GIR, what have we told you about taking the cards out of the book?" "Put them back in the book!"  
  
"Ah wahnt mah piggie card back!!!" GIRRYBIRRY wailed.  
  
"What?" "What?!"  
  
"Hey, hey, can you hear me?" Dib spoke into the book, but no reply came to him.  
  
"GIR, did you lose the cards again?" "Don't you remember what we told you last time?"  
  
GIRRYBIRRY suddenly brightened up. "Oh yeah!" He flew up and over to Gaz, who was engrossed in her game. "I dub yooou the Card Captor!" With that, he pulled out a little stick and bonked her on the forehead.  
  
"Just stuff it." Gaz said, not even looking up.  
  
"Sounds like another perfect choice from GIR," one the voices said disparagingly. "I wonder how long it'll take this time," the other replied.  
  
"Wait, what does that mean?!" Dib shouted into the book. "What's a Card Captor?"  
  
After a short pause, one the voice replied, "A Card Captor is the one responsible for collecting the clow cards."  
  
"The cards GIR was supposed to be watching," the other voice chimed in.  
  
"Each card has a special power that you can usually guess from its name."  
  
"And now that they're all gone, you, the Card Captor, must get them back in the book."  
  
"I'm not the Card Captor," Dib looked up, "My sister Gaz is."  
  
"Then she'll get the cards back." The first voice said, wearily.  
  
Gaz, meanwhile, looked up from her game for a moment. Dib was talking the book, his face a mix of fascination and curiosity. She scowled. GIRRYBIRRY floated above her head, munching a bag of "Clow Card Crunch" and humming an irritating tune. "Well," she said after a pause, "if that's the only way to get rid of him..."  
  
"Oh, it is, it is," one of the voices replied. "As soon as all the cards are captured, GIR will return to the book."  
  
"Alright," Gaz replied, reluctantly. "I'll get the cards back."  
  
"Thank you!" The first voice exclaimed. "You won't regret it!" the second voice added.  
  
"We'll see," Gaz muttered under her breath. "Oh, we'll see."  
  
Later....  
  
"Go, Gaz, go! Over this way!" Dib shouted, grabbing his video camera and his coat.  
  
GIRRYBIRRY's eyes glowed red. "I sense a clow card," he said, very seriously. Then his eyes returned to their normal blue, and he happily flew out the door after Dib.  
  
Gaz pulled on her coat and followed the others out the door, but in no great hurry.  
  
In the midst of battle...  
  
"You can do it, Gaz!" Dib shouted, filming the physical manifestation of the card.  
  
"Go, go!" GIRRYBIRRY cheered, waving two white fans that each had a red circle in the center. "Cathc that card! Catch that card!"  
  
Gaz walked up to the young, but strange-looking girl and whacked her with a staff. Rolling her eyes, she cried out "Release!" and watched as the girl was sucked into a card form. The card flew into her hand.  
  
"Yatta!" GIRRYBIRRY shouted and began to do a victory dance. "Oh yeah, oh yeah!"  
  
"Alright! You got the card!" Dib congratulated his sister. "And I got it all on tape!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Gaz started to walk back home. Another card, another step closer to getting rid of GIRRYBIRRY...  
  
-------------  
  
I don't really have any intention of continuing this. I started this a while ago after reading a terrible Card Captor Sakura/Invader Zim crossover. I was originally going to MST it, but I don't really have any talent for that. So, I wrote my own version of how I thought it should go. And if you liked it, and even if you didn't, please review. 


End file.
